


<TommyInnit was slain by Dream>

by the_tired_fangirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tired_fangirl/pseuds/the_tired_fangirl
Summary: “I don’t think this revive book is real. Schlatt? He’s fucking dead. I’ve seen his grave! His grave is real, his corpse is there-”“Okay. Why don’t you go see him then?”“No, wait, stop it! Stop it stop it stop it stop - !”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just me rewriting Tommy's death scene because I can't get over the fact Dream beat him to death.
> 
> Lots of violence in this so read tags and proceed with caution.

“If you can’t kill me, then what does that make me? A god?” Dream yells, his words echoing off of the obsidian walls. 

He’s taunting him, and Tommy knows it. 

God knows he’s learned it after the many times they’ve come to blows from being stuck in the same room together. Tommy doesn’t even remember the last time his body wasn’t aching, his skin littered with dark bruises that only seem to get worse as time gets on. His hands scramble to grasp the edges of the cauldron, fingers sliding as they slip through the water. The last strike had sent Tommy sprawling across the floor, heading colliding with the cool metal of the basin. 

He thinks he might have a concussion. 

He still gets up. 

“I’ve killed you before and I’ll do it again!” Tommy lunges for Dream, slamming the man up against the walls. Red crowds his vision, and it’s all he can see as his fingers sink into the bloodied fabric of Dream’s hoodie, forcing the man to look at him. 

Dream only laughs in his face. 

“You won’t kill me. We have so much fun together.”

Tommy’s blood boils, and he lets go of the hoodie just long enough for him to swing at Dream’s face, bruised knuckles scraping against already bruised skin as they collide. Dream stumbles back, blood trailing down his face and a smile on his lips. 

“Really, Tommy, what are you going to do to me? I’m the only one who knows how to bring people back from the dead. How to bring back Wilbur.”

He lets Dream go, hands shaking. 

“No, no, there’s no way you can.”

“What about Tubbo? He’s on his last life, Tommy. You never know when something bad could happen.” 

The world is closing in around Tommy, obsidian walls blocking his vision. No matter which way he turns he can still see the same black-grained stone. The bubbling sound of lava rises, drowning out the rest of Dream’s words. 

He can’t see can’t hear can’t think.

A fist collides with his face with a resounding crack and Tommy stumbles back. His nose throbs where Dream hit it and he can barely manage to raise his hand to it before he’s met with another punch, this time to his gut. 

Tommy hits the ground hard, head howling with pain as it cracks when it hits the floor. 

Yeah, he definitely has a concussion. 

Dream’s foot strikes his ribs before he can even move to get away, forcing the breath out of him. Tommy is panting now, trying his best to get up despite his many injuries. His teeth grind together as his hands scramble for purchase, fingers slipping out from under him. 

“You can’t kill me, you can’t even come close. I’m a god, Tommy.”

“No . . . you aren’t.” Tommy’s voice is ragged, words forcing themselves out amidst heavy breathing. The room starts to tilt as he looks up at Dream, vision going black and white. The man is smiling, that bastard. 

There was another time Tommy had been like this, beaten half to death. That pit had diorite walls though. 

Nothing else has changed. 

Except Tommy feels a hell of a lot closer to death now than he had then. 

But Dream won’t kill him, right?

Right?

Tommy forces himself to sit up, coughing up blood that blends in with the black floors. His hair gets into his eyes as he props himself up on his forearms, head falling forwards towards the floor. 

He vaguely wonders how much blood has stained these floors since he got locked in here with Dream. 

“I can bring people back from the dead, Tommy! What more do you need?” Dream is triumphant, arms coming up to gesture at the room around them. The lava burning behind them sears his silhouette into Tommy’s rapidly fading vision. 

Tommy tries to speak, tries to say anything, but all he can do is cough up blood. Dream laughs, foot coming down to strike his back and force him back down to the floor. His arms buckle, sprawling out in front of him. He feels like vomiting, but all that comes up is a silent retching. Dream grabs him by his hair and yanks his head up. “Look at me, Tommy. You can’t kill me. Not when you need me to bring back Wilbur.” 

Tommy tries to escape his grasp, but all he manages to do is tug his hair more. 

He forces his words out amongst coughs, still scrambling to escape Dream’s grip. “I don’t think this revive book is real. Schlatt? He’s fucking dead. I’ve seen his grave! His grave is real, his corpse is there-”

Dream cuts him off.

“Okay.” His voice is eerily calm, and Tommy thinks that it might be over before Dream slams his head forward and against the floor. The pain throbs through his head, and Tommy feels like crying. “Why don’t you go see him then?” Dream yells, hand pressing harder against Tommy’s head and smearing the blood caked in his once blonde hair. 

Tommy screams as he’s yanked up again, his bloodcurdling cries reverberating throughout the room. Dream doesn’t seem to care, tossing him aside like he’s nothing but a sack of potatoes. His back collides with the cauldron and Tommy can’t even fight it as he slides down onto the floor. He doesn’t even realize that he’s been crying until tears stain his vision. 

“No, wait, stop it! Dream, please, stop it!” 

Tommy pleads for his life, hands shaking and words escaping amidst bone-rattling sighs. 

Dream doesn’t listen, hand curling around Tommy’s throat as he presses him against the cool obsidian floor. 

Tommy begs and cries for his life as Dream squeezes tighter, the lack of air causing his vision to go blurry and his lungs to burn. 

He doesn’t want to die like this.

Dream towers over him, fist raised to hit him again. Tommy can do nothing to stop the impending blow, fingers clawing uselessly at Dream’s arm. His nails are sharp enough to draw blood, the fresh liquid smearing against Dream’s hoodie. The fabric barely even looks green anymore, enough blood and dirt caked onto the worn material to completely change the color. 

“Stop it, Dream, stop!” 

Tommy screams as Dream’s fist cracks against his face, black spots appearing in his vision. His face is stained with blood and tears, and he knows that multiple of his bones are broken. 

All he can feel is a deep, aching pain. 

Tommy’s eyes widen as he watches the man above him continue to attack, his cries falling on deaf ears. 

“Dream, no, please, stop, please, stop!” 

Tommy doesn’t want to die. 

“No, wait, stop it! Stop it stop it stop it stop - !”

Words spoken on a battlefield ages ago echo through his head. “You want to be a hero Tommy? Then die like one!”

He doesn’t want to die, doesn’t want to die like this -

The sound of the lava rises to a cacophony and Tommy’s arms fall limp, the fight finally taken out of him. His body collapses against the cool floor and the last thing he sees is Dream’s triumphant smile as he prepares to strike Tommy again. Then, in an instant, his vision goes white, and for the first time in ages, everything is silent. 

<TommyInnit was slain by Dream>


End file.
